


Whispers in the Dark

by motherofmercury



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: 2001-2021, Baby Scorpius, Epistolary, F/F, F/M, Gen, Sisters, daphne still writes letters when astoria dies, he chases peacocks what a cutie, letters between sisters, they tell each other everything, time jumps, tragic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 01:24:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20073823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/motherofmercury/pseuds/motherofmercury
Summary: Letters between Daphne Greengrass and Astoria Greengrass-Malfoy spanning the years 2001 to 2021.





	Whispers in the Dark

**2001**

_ Daphne,_

_Can you believe it?! Draco finally did it! Honestly, it took him long enough to work up the courage and pop the question. You should have seen his face, I thought he would faint before I could answer!_

_Anyway, how are things with you? I’ve heard a rumour that you’re getting close to Pansy again- well, my dearest, I say a rumour, but really I just mean Pansy has been spilling all her deepest, darkest secrets to Draco again. That woman can be more trouble than she’s worth, I hope you know what you’re getting into._

_When can you visit me, Daphne? It’s been too long and I find myself craving your easy laugh. I do love Draco, but he is not one to laugh so easily as you. Do you remember when we used to sit under the willow by the Black Lake and just find things to laugh about? I miss that. _

_I miss you._

_Your loving sister,_

_ Astoria_

My dearest Astoria,

I must find the time to visit you! I need to see the ring; it had better be the most expensive thing I’ve ever seen or else he’s not worth it.

What was it that he’s doing these days? Last I heard he was trying to avoid being sucked into a job at the Ministry. Mind you, with the Malfoy fortune it’s not like either of you need a job! And frankly, Astoria, I think you shouldn’t be working much longer, I know the long days really take it out of you.

I understand you enjoy your job and you’re helping wizards and muggles alike, but I do worry about you, you know? Even if you don’t always believe it, it’s true.

A rumour! It’s unlike you to believe such slander as comes out of the rumour mill! Although, I don’t blame you for believing this one if you heard Pansy spill all to Draco. Shocking. I must have words with her. Your assumption would be correct, however.

No, I will not give you any more than that, so don’t even ask.

You know I’m not in England at the moment, but when I return I promise I’ll come directly to see you. You won’t believe the tan I’m getting out here! Of course, you were never one to be jealous of a tan! You and your purest white skin and dark hair! Such contrast.

You might not believe me but I actually find Pansy to be quite good for a laugh. Maybe you should talk to her if you’re sick of Draco’s melancholia. You never know, you might find a new friend!

I miss you too.

Love always,

Daphne

**2005**

_ Daphne,_

_Draco invited Pansy to dinner the other night because we all know she does nothing but sit at home when you’re absent. And it seems you’re always absent these days! We never see you anymore!_

_I wanted to tell you in person, but you said yourself you might not be home for months this time and I know I’ll find it too hard to keep such a secret from you. …or perhaps I shall make you wait the full nine months for my news._

_Yes, you read that right. But Daphne, as overjoyed as I am at the prospect of a child to love and cherish and raise, I'm absolutely terrified. What if I can't do it? What if there are ‘complications'? You were there with me at St. Mungo's last time; you heard what the nurses told me about my condition and childbirth._

_I'm so afraid, Daphne. I want you to be there._

_Yours,_

_ Astoria_

Astoria, that's wonderful news! I'm so happy for you!

I trust you've discussed everything – and I mean _everything _– with Draco? You can't let him go into this believing it will be a normal experience.

You have every right to be afraid, but you know that Draco and I will be beside you every step of the way (Pansy is reading over my shoulder and assures me that she will do all she can, too, even if you two were never particularly close).

Keep me updated! I want to know every little change, every difference, every time Draco has a meltdown…

All my love, always,

Daphne

_ Daph,_

_Your last letter seems to have been prophetic! I thought Draco was coping with my moods so well, but he has since had a complete and total mental collapse. Perhaps that’s a little dramatic, but you get the idea; he’s more insane than me most days!_

_Honestly, Daphne, he hovers like an anxious moth! Anything I need, he says, anything at all? Anything, Astoria, a pillow? Books? Tea? Sweets? Pepper Imps? You want Pepper Imps, let me go get some! I’ve started setting him errands to find ridiculously specific things in muggle stores just to get him out of my room. _

_I’m perfectly fine, Sister, and I shall remain so, just as long as I can keep Draco out of my hair before he drives me totally insane! Do invite him to dinner, sometime. Seeing other faces will undoubtedly do him good._

_ Love, A_

Tori,

Draco was a mess at dinner. Everything he said revolved around you and if you were okay and how he shouldn’t have left you alone at this stage. Ridiculous boy, you’re barely half term! I told him everything would be fine, but he insisted on leaving early, no matter how much quality _Merlot_ I tried to persuade him with. I’ve never seen him drink so little!

It reassures me to see how much he cares about you, though. I’m glad to know my little sister is well cared for, if suffering from a little cabin fever. You are of course invited to dinner too, any time you feel up to it, and you don’t even have to bring Draco. Getting out of the house sounds like it might do you some good, too.

I will come visit you soon.

Much love, Daphne

**2010**

_ Daph,_

_Scorpius is four today! Of course, he’s sad you and Aunty Pansy can’t be with us, but he seems very taken with the new peacocks Draco went and bought. I have no idea why he felt the need for more of the blasted birds; they do nothing but destroy my gardens!_

_The fascination Scorpius has with them is intriguing. Every opportunity he gets he’ll stumble up to them on his chubby little legs and try to feed them from his palms. They are supposedly domesticated creatures, but I have reason to doubt this (you saw the aftermath of that encounter) and I am determined that my beautiful Scorpius shall not suffer at the hands (or rather, beak?) of a peacock._

_Anyway, he’ll run up to them and of course he makes too much noise so they squawk and flutter and run away from him, but he doesn’t seem to realise what he’s doing wrong. His little pout will break my heart._

_You must visit as soon as you return._

_I miss you,_

_ Astoria_

Tori,

I keep imagining Scorpius growing up and I wish I could see him! How much like Draco is he, do you think? I recall him having your twinkle in his eyes. I don’t think Draco has ever ‘twinkled’ in his life. Just the thought is making Pansy hysterical.

She finally accepted my proposal, you know. I only had to ask her six times!

We plan to return in July but things happen as they will.

I miss you too,

Daphne

**2018**

_ Daph,_

_I know you’re settled now, but when will you visit? Travel becomes harder every month and I am forced to admit that I’m not doing as well as I had hoped._

_Scorpius started Hogwarts last September, as you know, and he seems very happy. He’s only made one friend, but from his letters I believe he’s going to be a very good friend to Scorpius. The only trouble is it just _had_ to be the middle Potter child. I find this hilarious every time I remember, but Draco is losing his mind! He no longer holds the prejudice of his youth (thanks to my influence, of course!) but he still obsesses over his petty rivalry with Harry. _

_I haven’t admitted it to Draco, but I’ve taken to having coffee with Ginny once a month to check up on Scorpius and Albus together, among other things. She’s becoming a fast friend and I’m going to miss the company once I am no longer able to leave the house. That time is creeping upon me much too fast, Daph._

_I see nothing wrong with the friendship the boys have formed, and I am sure I can win Draco around to my way of thinking (again), but to make him forget Harry? I have my work cut out for me._

_Visit us soon!_

_ Astoria_

A,

I promised we’d visit next month! You must take me at my word. 

I see nothing wrong with their friendship so long as they both are – and remain – happy. With your expertise in raising a child now, would you give me some advice?

Pansy and I are thinking of adopting – muggle surrogacy seems much too risky – but we can’t agree on what age would be best! A baby or young child that we can teach our ways to? Or a school-age child past the worst of the screaming baby horrors?

Your opinion is basically law to me, please help.

Love,

Daphne

_ Daphne,_

_I think a young school child is best for adoption. Young enough that you can still influence their beliefs, but not so young that they require constant attention. Discuss it more with Pansy, though! If she wants a baby and you’re depriving her of that, I don’t think she’ll take it very well._

_Scorpius and Albus seem to get on better every day! I know it annoys Draco to no end, but I really do think it’s very sweet. I wish I could meet Albus, but Draco seems <s>dead</s> set against it. _

_I’m so afraid of leaving him behind, Daph. I know he loves Scorpius with all his being, but he’s not great at showing that. What if he withdraws? You have to help him. I feel worse every day and it scares me. I love Scorpius and Draco, but I don’t know if they’ll cope on their own. _

_ I’m so afraid, Daphne._

Astoria,

You know I’ll do my best to help them. I love you and I love them and this is not something I take lightly.

Pansy and I are returning to England next week and I can’t wait to see you! I’ve missed you horribly. I’m not sure I’ve missed Draco, but there’s only so much you could really do to fix a disposition like that. I should finish packing, but rest assured I’ll see you soon.

All my love,

Daphne

**2019**

_Come now._

_ Draco_

**2020**

Astoria, my love. 

I don’t know what to write now, you will never read this letter. But I’ve always told you everything so perhaps I must continue. If only because I have become a creature of habit. I’m beating around the bush though – Pansy tells me I do that a lot, but I know she doesn’t mind too much. She’s stuck around. 

You haven’t. But of course that’s not your fault. 

Astoria, I feel so horrible. I don’t know why but I constantly find myself blaming you or blaming Mother, but it’s neither your fault nor hers. I’m just not good at coping, am I? 

You were always the one who knew exactly what to say, when to hold my hand or when to keep your distance. I’m not like you. I’ve never seen Draco look so broken and it scares me. It scares me so, so much, Astoria. What can I do? I don’t know how to help him. And poor Scorpius, he has no one to turn to. I know he hasn’t written to the Potter boy since you – Stupid. I can’t even write the word.

But how could he write to Albus? None of us know what to say anymore. I’m trying to get through to Draco but he doesn’t listen. I miss you so much, my love. I don’t know what to do without you here to talk to. You were always such a sweet angel. So beautiful and kind, I could never compare to you, but that was okay because you let me bask in your eternal light. 

Look at my stupid metaphors. An eternal light that has gone out. Not so eternal now. 

Despite the illness you were always so radiant and now that’s gone and I’m left here in this darkness, Astoria, what do I do? I’m just left here whispering into the darkness and there’s no one there to whisper back anymore. What do I do, Astoria, what do I do? I need to know what to do! I need your help more than ever.

I need you. We all do.

I love you.

Daphne

**2021**

Astoria,

We’re doing okay. Draco and Scorpius are okay, Pansy and I are okay. I still miss you.

I don’t think I’ll ever stop. But I have to stop writing these letters so I can move on. But don’t worry, I’ll never forget you. You’ll always be my sister. And one of these days I’ll be seeing you again.

I look forward to it with all my heart.

All my love, always,

Daphne


End file.
